


Blame

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Caught, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's to blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

He blamed the tight shirt she was wearing.

She blamed him being shirt _less_.

He also blamed that tiny miniskirt that really showed off her silky smooth legs. Those legs that he wanted to feel all wrapped up around him.

She blamed the fact that his black leather pants clung to his waist and below oh, _so well_. She thought it would be even better if they weren't there at all.

Either way, without a moment's notice, the two succumbed to their emotions and instincts. It wasn't until the next morning, _after_ they'd been caught, that they each began to question who was to blame.


End file.
